Cursed
by dimensionalwritings
Summary: Two twin boys share a destiny in more ways than one. Destiny to grow as killers,destiny to fall in love with the last person they expect to,destiny to be cursed by the Sakura tree. Now here's the question can they keep their secret? eventually Seisub Fuukam
1. Chapter 1

"Well then congratulations, you're having twins."

The woman looked at the monitor with a frown. So it was true. "My father would look down on me and laugh! What a disgrace!"

"What's the matter Setsuka?"

"I can't have twins! There can only be one Sakurazukamori! One child born under the cherry tree!"

"Well then let them pick which one wants it?"

"No, they'll both be raised as Sakurazukamori and at the end one of them will have to kill the other."

~#~

"Fuuma! Pay attention! You see your brother has the stance down."

The two seven year old twins sat under a Sakura tree both supposed to be meditating but one of them wasn't really paying attention.

"But mother! I want to play! I don't want to be a killer!"

"Just deal with it Otouto-chan, with that attitude, however can you hope to inherit everything?"

~#~

One of the twins (now fifteen) sat under the Sakura tree looking up at it. "You should just change your namesake, you're no Sakurazukamori."

"Then I will, I never wanted this, I wanted to be a normal teenager."

"You can't be normal, not with who you were born-" A sharp black blade went through the woman's chest before it was pulled back leaving a puddle of blood in its wake.

"There, that makes me Sakurazukamori, right, Mother?"

"Oh dear, dear, Seishirou, I suppose you are my dear sweet boy."

Behind them Fuuma imitated gagging motions. Amber eyes rested on him and went into a smirk. "However my dear, let me say this, with the last of my power I'm placing a spell on you and your sweet brother. No one can know you are twins. Speak it and the one who does watches the other be devoured by the Tree. And for you my dear, you get to watch your younger brother fall in love and be loved."

At this Seishirou snorted. "As if that matters."

"You'll see one day. Sayonara, Seishirou."

"Sayonara, Mother," A ghost of a kiss left to the corner of her lips. "Now then, you don't have to worry about trying and failing to kill me, do you Otouto-chan?"

~#~

When the twins were eighteen Fuuma came home to a surprise. "Um Nii-san? Why on earth are you dressed like a priest?"

"Oh hello Otouto-chan. Why am I dressed like this you ask? I'm just making an honest living as the world's priest."

"Um Nii-san, I need to tell you something."

"You're about to tell me that you're leaving on a journey because this world drives you nuts and you want to go out and explore, right?" Fuuma didn't ask how his brother knew, he had always known everything. "Well don't stay here on my account, I have everything I need here. So go on."

~#~

With Fuuma gone it gave Seishirou time to indulge in more_, pleasurable_ things. Right now it was the dead of the night and on his arm was a beautiful young boy.

"Seishirou-san?"

"What is it?"

"Why do you only meet me at night?"

"Less people around to see you, Subaru-kun," They were standing by the Sakura tree outside Seishirou's front door. "You truly are adorable you know that Subaru-kun?"

Even in the moonlight the vampire's blush was noticeable. "Subaru-kun I…" He leaned forward and kissed the vampire who clung to the taller man as they kissed.

They pulled away and Seishirou leaned his forehead against Subaru's. The vampire looked at him with ever curious green eyes. "W-what were you going to say Seishirou-san?"

"That I….you.." Suddenly Seishirou froze in Subaru's loose embrace.

~#~

_Fuuma had just finished a job for Yuuko when a man in glasses approached him. "Are you Fuuma-san?"_

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"Well you know the Dimensional Witch right?"_

_"Yeah." Fuuma hadn't really been approached by anyone else that had known Yuuko._

_"Do you ever miss home?"_

_"Sometimes, my home isn't much, just my big brother."_

_"I wish I had siblings, how much younger that your brother are you?"_

_"Not by much."_

_"Oh, are you twins?"_

_"Yeah."_

_A sly smirk. "Well it was nice to speak to you."_

_As Fuuma started to walk he heard his magic compass go off. "Fuuma, you need to go back home, your mother's curse has activated."_

_Honey brown eyes widened. He had thought since Yuuko-san knew of it and that guy claimed to know Yuuko-san it would be alright! He programmed his compass to head back home._

_~#~_

Seishirou fell forward as the Sakura branch withdrew from his chest, Subaru caught the slight weight in his arms. "Seishirou-san! Why?"

"Just an ancient spell by my mother, Subaru-kun." So his mother was right. He would never really get to fall in love. Not completely anyways. "I'm sorry Subaru-kun..."

"No don't talk, you need to save your strength."

"I'm afraid I'm fertilizer for my own tree."

"NO!"

Amber eyes widened, he had never seen the vampire lose control before. There were tears pouring out of his now golden eyes. Through his blurred vision he saw claws extend and slash across a pale wrist. The blood fell into his partner's mouth and amber eyes opened before turning into golden slits.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't lose you. Please forgive me!"

"I-I-can't hate you Subaru-kun, but...why would you?"

He never got to answer, at that moment Subaru's twin swept him away. At that moment Fuuma came running up the walkway.

"NII-SAN?! GIVE HIM BACK YOU HORRIBLE TREE GIVE HIM BACK!"

_"Listen to me Monou-kun, I don't have Sei-chan as much as I 'd like him to be here with me." _

"Hello Fuuma Otouto-chan."

"NII-SAN! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Yes I'm alive, no thanks to you," Fuuma went running to hug his brother only to be stopped by a long vampire claw. "DON'T come near me. I hope you're ready for a fight, little brother, because now we fight to the death. You have no idea what you took away from me in activating that curse."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Fuuma backed up. He knew how to fight of course, both of them had trained since they were little to inherit the title of 'Sakurazukamori'; however, he also knew despite being the same age, he was no match for his older twin. He was the prodigy and his magical abilities topped Fuuma's own. Top it off that now it seemed his twin had vampire blood running through his veins (how that happened was a mystery to the younger brother, he was sure he would figure it out in time, providing Seishirou didn't kill him tonight.)

"Nii-san…."

"Don't call me that, anyone that doesn't deem it worthy of me being happy isn't any family of mine. When you go to hell you can ask Mother and Father, both of them sacrifices to the Sakura and because of _you_, I nearly joined them. Well now you're going to join them."

A quick motion and his sword was summoned. "Since we shared everything together my dearest brother, I'll give you a head start, start running."

Fuuma refused to leave. If it was his brother's wish to kill him then he'd let him, but not without putting up a hell of a fight. He pulled out his whip and wrapped it around his brother's creepy sword, trying to pull it out of his brother's hand, so at least then they'd be somewhat equally matched.

"Oh you want hand to hand combat do you? Fine by me." The sword vanished and honey brown eyes followed the lithe form of his twin as he hopped from the front steps to the tree to…where'd he go?

"Looking for me brother mine?"

Fuuma found himself pinned against the family house, he could break free (maybe) if he only fought back, but how does one fight their twin?

"Well well, looks like even in my half weakened state I can handle you, even if you were so gifted with physical confirmation as we were younger, while I studied the theories of it. I learnt quick enough of course, so any last words?"

"Are you really going to kill me Nii-san?"

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" Amber eyes narrowed and the well trained hand raised, ready to plunge through his chest, like it had through his father's.

"But Nii-san…please…" He was fumbling in his pocket with the compass he had from Yuuko, if he could get a hold of her, maybe, _just maybe..._

He knew he had to do it. His idiotic brother had cost him his one shot at happiness in activating that curse. If he had never done it, Subaru-kun wouldn't have had to shed his blood for him and they could still be happy…

"_You're content being with me even though you know I'm a killer, Subaru-kun?" _

_"You may have been raised as a killer and you may still kill, but I can see into your mind and your soul. You're truly kind Seishirou-san."_

_"You think so? I could kill you right here you know."_

_"You could, but you won't." The young vampire stretched up to kiss his lover resulting in a shocked expression occupying Seishirou's face, Subaru never kissed him first._

_~#~_

_And then there was Fuuma. The only real family he had ever known. They always had each other's backs and always shared their dreams with each other._

_"One day it will be great to leave this dank place and explore won't it, Nii-san?"_

_"Mmm."_

_"You should come with me! Get away from Mother and Father!"_

_"Not until I do what I set out to do, Fuuma."_

_"And what's that...Seishirou?"_

_"To prove Mother wrong of course. To fall in love and be loved in return, with someone that isn't my mother."_

_"We both will! But will someone really love the Sakurazukamori?"_

_"Not a problem you have to face is it?"_

_"OF COURSE IT IS! WE'RE TWINS! WE'RE BOTH BEING TRAINED FOR IT!"_

_"But you'll never be able to kill Mother, will you?"_

_"...No."_

_"Then leave it to me, I'm the oldest, I'll handle her, Father too."_

~#~

Even with those memories flooding through his head, he knew he had to do it. Claws emerged from his hand and he decided to use them, it was Fuuma's fault he was like this so he would die by his vampire powers.

"Hold on Seishirou."

Golden eyes opened and he saw a hologram of a woman in front of him. "I suppose you're the dimensional witch that my brother works for?"

"I am. Your brother was tricked into activating that curse, you see I know of it, I knew your mother and the kind of woman she was. However, killing your twin will not get you what you seek; I can help you, for a price," She paused. "Are you interested?"

"I am. What's the price?"

"Fuuma, bring your twin here to the shop, we'll see what can be done."

"Come on Nii-san...take my hand."

"You've got to be kidding me…" Placing his hand on top of Fuuma's as the compass spun he found himself in an ancient shop.

"Well I must say Fuuma, out of all the things you've delivered to me, this is by far the most unique, your twin brother, heir to the Sakurazukamori clan. What a marvelous feat indeed."

"Stop stalling, you said you could help me find Subaru-kun, how exactly do I do that?"

"By traveling worlds like he can and like your brother can. As for the price you have a choice; work for me like your brother does and you may find him on certain worlds."

"No way, I work alone."

"Fine then, your right eye and half your magical power will suffice. Of course you may end up helping me without knowing it anyways."

"Deal."

"Nii-san! You can't! Without your magic at full strength you'll rely on your vampire instincts and you don't have access to the blood from the one that turned you, do you?! Just come with me, I'll help you find him."

"No, I'll be fine, my magic is strong enough to sustain me, I'll find Subaru-kun. Just do me a favor and stay out of my way Fuuma."

Fuuma turned his head when his brother's right eye got exchanged for the magic one. He turned just to see his brother taking off.

"Don't give up hope Fuuma, you are his twin after all, you can get through to him."

TBC I know I said it was a two shot but it may be a three shot now hahah see you next time!


End file.
